The Night We Met
by XoSpectator4
Summary: It wasnt supposed to go like this. He wasn’t supposed to come to America and fall in love with the first pretty girl that came to his register. But here he was, in love again. Like a fish on a hook. HUMA, Music AU
1. Cashier

She was at a loss for words. Stunned, staring back at the ocean blue eyes behind the counter. Eyes that took her off into the sea, allowing her mind to get lost in the waves. So lost shed barely registered the words that escaped his lips.

"W-What?" She asked, completely missing what he'd just said.

He gave softest of chuckles before repeating- his voice carrying a beautiful Scottish accent. "I said how can I help you?"

The girl's face flushed slightly, soon feeling a soft nudge from her friend behind her.

"We'd like some gas. Ten dollars on pump four please." Evie said with a crimson lipped smile.

"Sure thing" the boy said with a charming smile as he tapped onto the screen before him.

Uma was stunned still, finally being drug along gently by Evie's hand.

"You ladies have a great night." He said, Uma waving as they left. The wall back to Evie's sky blue 2014 Range Rover felt like an eternity.

"Someone's got a little crush." Evie says, looking as her shorter friend keeps her eyes to the ground as they walk.

"You're crazy." Uma says with a small chuckle as she moved to the passenger door, waiting patiently for Evie to fill the tank. As the blue haired girl finished this task, she hopped into the driver's seat with a sly grin playing upon her lips.

"I think you should ask for his number." She says, snapping Uma out of the minor thought she'd found herself slipping into.

"What? No way." She says, watching Evie's well archer eyebrows gently knitted together upon her forehead.

"Why not?"

Uma stumbles with her wording for a moment. "He could have a girlfriend for all I know!" She protests, watching as Evie shrugs.

"And he might not. Either way, we are so not leaving until you make some effort to speak to him." She says, her eyes panning up to the rear view mirror, and smiling once again.

"He's on his break." She says, causing Uma to look as well. There he was on the outside of the convenience store with a cloud of smoke escaping his lips as he looked down at his phone. Uma had sighed softly as she saw this, then looked to Evie once more.

The girl gave a simple nod in his direction, and let out a proud yelp as Uma opened her door and exited the vehicle.

The closer she got , the more details she'd noticed about him- his carelessly tosses her black hair and his dark blue uniform shirt that seemed to barely fit- wrapping snugly around his well toned frame.

She noticed he placed his lips upon a red device in his hand- finally recognizing it as a vape on approach. He looked up, seeing her approach. A smile flashed across his face as he straightened his stance.

"Hi." He said, speaking first and watching as she smiled back. "Hi."

"Did you uh...need anything else?" He asked, pointing towards the entrance to the store and looking back at her.

"Yes actually. Not from in there though just uh..I was wondering if maybe I could…" she began, finding it a bit hard to actually say what she wanted to in the moment.

He chuckled softly "Can I have your number?" He asked finally, watching as her eyes widened slightly before returning to their normal state.

She smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

She handed him her phone, with him inputting his number before sending a message to himself for confirmation. After handing it back, he flashed her one last smile.

"I'm Uma by the way." She said finally, moving a strand of turquoise hair from out of her face.

"Harrison James Hook." He replied, offering a hand. She placed her hand into his, watching as he lifted it gently and placed a soft kiss upon her knuckles.

"But most call me Harry." He said finally, watching as their grip on one another loosened further, hands dropping back down to their sides.

"Awesome..I'll be sure to text you later." She says , her smile never fading, even as she turned to walk away.

"Uma.." he breathed her name out in a way that made her heart jump slightly. She climbed back into Evie's SUV with a complacent smile upon her face.

Evie looked at her, a smirk upon her crimson toned lips. "So.."

"I got his number!" Uma exclaimed "And his name is Harry!"

"I knew you could do it!!" Evie exclaims as she cranks up her car and backs out of the station, driving out into the street.

"But whatever you do...don't text first."

Don't text first

Even two days later, Uma stared at the screen of her phone and pondered over what her best friend had said. She lay there on the black sheets of her twin sized bed, staring up at the blue and green squid and skull painted on the ceiling.

{Would it be that bad to text first?} she wondered. It's Saturday night- maybe he's not doing anything? Maybe a bit of texting would be nice.

She jolted up and looked over at her phone as it vibrates and flashed briefly, picking it up and sighing softly. It wasn't Harry, just Gil. She loved Gil, he was one of her best friends in the world.

But she was really hoping he'd text first.

….

"Just don't text first dude." Jay had said as he and Harry walked down the street, Harry focusing solely on the phone in his hands. His best friend and coworker Jay had been the first person he'd told about the turquoise haired girl from work.

Jay had felt happy for Harry, ecstatic even. Finally he was moving on from- her. He couldn't have been more proud at the time. He threw an arm around his buddy's shoulder, smiling.

"I really want to text her." Harry says, looking to his shorter friend. Jay wore a burgundy tee shirt with a golden cobra over the chest, along with a yellow varsity jacket with blue sleeves, a pair of dark blue cargo shorts and some burgundy low top converse

"Don't wanna seem desperate." The Arabian-American teen replied as he opened the door to the Gym, walking towards the locker area with Harry following behind. He wore a black sleeveless tee shirt with dark red ripped jeans , black combat boots and a dark red leather jacket.

The two had carried their workout bags with them- yet Harry , in his somewhat worried state, had neglected to bring a bottomless of water along with him.

"It's Saturday Jay. I doubt she's doing anything that I could take any attention away from with one wee little message." He said as they entered the changing rooms.

"I wouldn't risk it man. After what happened with Mal, you don't wanna seem clingy." Jay says while changing into his workout clothes.

"Okay how about this- I'll send a meme." Harry says, watching as Jay pauses to think then nods "That's actually a good excuse- just wanted to share this."

Harry chuckled as he searched through his picture library.

"But make sure it's a die-laughing meme. Like that one with Kermit the frog you sent me last week." Jay says while sliding on some black boxing gloves.

Harry nodded "But of course." He says before finding the same meme his friend had mentioned.

"Alright, here goes nothin'." He says, Jay peering over his shoulder as the image sends.

…

Uma looked towards her phone once again, smiling as she sees a message appear. Opening it up, she found herself bursting out into laughter at the image she'd received.

She types up her response rather quickly, making sure it made sense with what she'd just read. {Don't overthink it}. She deleted what she'd typed, then typed again. {Don't underthink either}.

She settled for a simple "OMG" with a few laughing emojis finally.

…

Harry was trying his hardest to match Jay's pace on the treadmill, eyes widening slightly as he looked to his best friends device. {Three and A HALF?..I thought we were only doing three!}. But he refused to show weakness or give up here.

His phone had flashed not too long ago, but he'd ignored it and focused instead on the music playing in his ears as he ran. He needed to try to beat Jay- try to make sure the other boy got tired before he did.

It was childish, sure. But oh was it worth the bragging once the two left. {Cramp. Cramp!!} he felt it in his side as he ran- the left side to be exact. Finally, Harry slowed down the pace of his treadmill until it stopped, watching as Jay chuckled and hopped off of his own.

"Good effort bro! Almost had me. Almost." Jay commented with a slap to Harry's arm, both of them panting heavily. Harry looked to his phone and finally opened the message he'd ignored before, smiling as he began to text back.

Nothing beats a good meme.- he'd texted her, reprimanding himself after. "Nothing beats a good meme? How lame." He says, watching as Jay reads over it.

"I've seen worse responses honestly." He says with a reassuring smile while walking over to a weight bench a good twenty feet away- Harry following suit while still looking at his phone and awaiting a response.

"Don't fret on that texting too long." Jay falls as he sprawls out onto the bench, the Scotsman moving over to spot him as he does so.

"She'll reply soon, don't worry on it." He carries on, Harry getting lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"Ya know it really is something strange." He says, looking as Jay made a confused face while lifting the weight in his hands. "I met her like two days ago and I'm damn well smitten." He says, clarifying what he'd meant to his friend.

"Well they say love at first sight is real. This just might be that." Jay replies through a slightly strained breath.

Finally, Harry's phone buzzes again and he quickly pulls it out of pocket to check it. He smiles upon seeing the text

Wanna go to the park later?

So simple yet so enticing. It was perfect. That is, until he heard Jay choking beneath him and quickly slid the device back into his pocket before lifting the weight off of him.

"My bad."

"Your bad? Yeah I know." Jay said, feigning anger before chuckling to himself. That was Jay- always positive. Always so level headed. It unnerved people, but at the same time, it put Harry at ease.

"Think we should head out now?" Harry asks, Jay simply looking up from his place on the bench and nodding.

3:58 PM

Harry has changed back into his regular clothing, slightly regretting not wearing a pair of compression pants beneath his ripped jeans so that his legs wouldn't be held victim to the sharp winds of Fall.

He'd arrived just a minute or so earlier, now just standing outside her front door and awaiting a response. She lived in a quaint little house, deadpan green painting with a rough texture- a bit odd to the common eye.

He liked it. Couldn't help but to smirk at the detail in the painting of the house- soon being pulled from his thoughts as the door opened up. There she was- looking as beautiful as two days ago.

She wore a black leather jacket over a sea green shirt with a black skull design over the chest, a black skirt and black leggings with combat boots.

He looked down his own boots and smiled , looking back at her. "Seems we've got similar tastes."

She smiled as she heard that. "Seems so." Was her response, looking back at the closed door for a moment before taking a step towards him. He stepped aside, a hand gesturing out towards the red 1976 Dodge Challenger parked by her mailbox.

"Our chariot awaits."

She stifled a small laugh as they made their way to the vehicle, Harry moving to open the door for her before moving to the drivers seat.

As he strapped on his seatbelt and readjusted his mirror, he noticed her looking around at the interior of the vehicle.

It was a bit simple- black leather seats, 8 Ball Gear shift knob, and the scent of mint and freshly cut grass flowing throughout. The vehicle, despite its age, was in top condition. Even had a modern radio installed, Harry moving to synchronize his phone with its Bluetooth function was what mainly caused her to notice this.

"Nice car." She finally said, earning a smirk from him.

"It was me dads at one point. He turned it over to me about a year ago and we fixed it up together." He commented before pulling off from the house. The silence that filled the air was cut short as a song began to play at a moderate level through the speakers.

She smiled upon hearing the familiar song entering her ears, singing along softly. "If I love you was a promise, would you break it if you're honest. Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before."

"I don't wanna be you...anymore." The two of them both sang, the once awkward smiles that plastered their faces now growing as they laughed softly.

"You have quite the voice lass." Harry comments with a smile as he rounds a corner.

"Look who's talking. Didn't take you for a singer." Uma replies with a somewhat impressed grin.

He shrugged at that comment. "Eh, music is a..gateway of sorts for me." He replies while pulling to a stop, finally reaching the large park about a block or two away from Uma's house.

"Gateway to what exactly?" She asked, an eyebrow lifted in thought. She'd had similar thoughts on the subject- having practiced many instruments and singing for most of her life. It was always nice to meet others who treated music as more than just something you listen to.

"A gateway to better things I suppose." Was his response, he gently but his lip in thought as he shut off the engine of the car. Harry turned her way once again, still in thought. "It's like music can change ya. Take ya away from all yer problems and , for a time, make em disappear."

Her eyes nearly lit up as she heard this, her smile widening to a great length as she looked into his eyes. "That's how I feel! It's like music is something that just sweeps you away, even in the worst times."

It was infectious- that smile of hers. He found himself smiling like a goof again and trying to play it off. "It's the best kind of high. A natural high. Cept once you come down, things uh...things go back I suppose." He concludes, trying his best to get his point across- he felt a bit awkward as he did so.

Uma merely nodded upon hearing this, eyes panning down towards the tips of her black combat boots. A warm smile still sat upon her face as she thought this over. "Ya know it's rare to meet someone with similar views. Or at least a similar mindset." She say, in all honesty.

Harry drew his stare out his window, over towards a tree across the way before swallowing and letting out a breath he'd held in. "Trust me...I know all too well. Some people just want to use you.."

"And some just wanna abuse you.." she replies, catching his eye once again. His face had dropped into a frown until she spoke once again, a faint smile returning to his face.

"So..are we gonna sit in here quoting the Eurythmics or are we gonna get out?" She asks finally, taking him out of the thought he'd just had. He opened his door and pushed it shut before moving to her side and holding it open for her to exit, gently cupping her hand into his own as he did so.

{Chivalrous.} she'd thought as they began making the walk towards the stone pathway nearby. Harry smiles as he looked at her, the setting sun in the background just seemed to illuminate her figure in a beautiful way.

He didn't see this coming. Never would've thought he'd meet someone so...just...her, at that rundown gas station. He'd literally just gotten the job there a week ago, moved into Auradon, Michigan a month ago. After settling in, having his car sent down and making arrangements with his elder sister- he wanted to focus on himself.

He knew Auradon would be different, far different from his hometown of Lost Isle, Scotland. Of course he had a few people- he had Jay, who'd transferred to his hometown years ago as part of an exchange program before moving back here. He had Harriet, his elder sister. And he had Mal...he HAD Mal….that connection was severed now.

And he honestly was thankful. Cause if Mal knew he was out here in this park, with this beautiful girl.

Man, the fit she'd throw would be a sight to see. He's half convinced the girl would turn into a dragon and chomp him in half.

As he walked along, he noticed her humming softly to herself. It was time that was most familiar to him- a favorite band of his actually.

"That's Easier by Five Seconds of Summer init?" He asks, breaking the temporary silence that had plagued them for the past couple of minutes.

She looked up to him with a smirk. "You listen to Five Seconds Of Summer?" She asks, a bit impressed by his music tastes.

"I listen to everything darlin. Five Seconds of Summer, Led Zepplin, Beethoven- odd one in that lost but hey. And of course, Falling in Reverse." He concludes with a smile, Uma giggling softly.

"I suppose that explains the eyeliner huh?" She asks, watching as he playfully rolls his eyes. "Maybe it does..,maybe it does."

She couldn't hide the red tint that appeared upon her face as they talked throughout the night, soon finding themselves walking from the park to the cafe across the street- ever so thankful they didn't close until ten o'clock.

Harry learned so much about this girl in such a short span of time, it made his heart start to hope again. After Mal, after the move over here, he never thought he'd be able to feel this way again- at least not for a long time.

And here he was, having coffee and playfully throwing cookie pieces across the table at a girl he'd just met a couple of days ago. A small part of him felt like this was rushing things, but the rest of him simply screamed at that part to keep his trap shut.

He'd found someone. And he could tell, she was feeling it to. So as the night ended, and he delivered her back to her house. He marched her back up to her door- the light overhead guiding their pathway in the dark.

And he smiled one last time as he took her hand into his own, brought it to his lips, and placed a soft kiss upon it before letting go.

She pulled him into a hug, not too tight yet at the same time not letting go too easily. They waved goodbye and goodnight, with promises of another date to come soon.

And for the first time in a while, Harry felt like he really belonged. Now all he had to do was see what this new school would be about . Only a week to go.

————————

HOWDY!! Imma cut straight to the Point, I love Descendants and I love this ship! So please, enjoy and leave some kind reviews for me! I appreciate all who've read this, and pray for many more to come, this is just the tip of the iceberg after all.


	2. Detention

It all seemed so simple at first. A new start, a new life in an unfamiliar place. But now he'd been hit with the biggest curveball yet- Auradon High. It was a prep school at one point, but that's changed since then. Now it's flooded with the masses- punks, preps, jocks, nerds, freaks and geeks.

Harry noted the differences, figured which group was which as he and Jay walked down the main hall to the school. Jay had spoken with Principal Godmother about getting Harry the vacant locker beside his. Due to Harry being new and an exchange student at that, she agreed with a bright smile.

So now here they were- first day of junior year. And man, Harry was annoyed already. He'd been flirtatiously looked at by several girls, threatened by several jocks and simply pestered by several nerds within the first hour of school- And that was just coming in and going to breakfast.

Not even first period yet. Harry breathed an abrupt sigh as he fiddled with the zipper of his red jacket, zipped halfway and halfway covering his black Tee shirt which carried a skull wrapped in a bandana on it. His blue ripped jeans hugged slightly to his legs as he pressed a foot against the locker behind him, allowing his black converse to push into the metal gently.

He watched as Jay softly slammed his locker shut before applying the lock, giving his friend a knowing look. "It's annoying, right?" He asked finally, pulling out Harry's thoughts and formulating then into word form with ease.

"Incredibly so." Was Harry's response as he watched a group of three girls go by- a light skinned girl with long black hair, wearing a baby blue skirt and a sky blue top, an Asian girl wearing the same varsity jacket as Jay along with a pair of pink joggers and white tennis shoes, and a tanned skinned girl with brown hair that wore an expensive looking pink pencil skirt.

"Hey Jay." The Asian girl said as she broke off from the other two to approach them. The other two simply waited off to the side for the time being, watching as the girl hugged Jay.

Jay happily returned the gesture and smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Hey Lon." He turned to Harry, gesturing towards him with a hand. "This is my best friend from Scotland, Harry Hook. Harry this is my girlfriend Lonnie."

Harry gave a smile and soft chuckle as he moved from leaning against the locker to place a hand out and shake hers. "Pleasure to meet ya, Jay talks a good bit of you." He says.

Lonnie smiles as she returns the gesture. "He talks about you too, I understand you play the piano?"

"Guilty." The Scot replied with a raised hand, his smile never faltering during their brief meeting. "My dad taught me when I was nine and I've been playing ever since. That and guitar...little bit a singin."

"That's awesome. Ya know Jay sings himself. He plays the drums too. Maybe you could guys like make a little group or something."

Harry gave Jay a knowing look and a smirk, which the boy returned. "We played small gigs together back in Scotland." Jay said as he looked to Lonnie, taking her by surprise.

"That's so cool! You guys thinking about doing it again? Ya know Homecoming is approaching, and the school is too cheap to hire professional artists or anything. " she pointed out, causing Harry to look up in interest.

"Alright ...now you have my attention fer sure." He says, looking to Jay. "We'll need some more guys."

"That's easy bro." Jay replies, turning to Lonnie as she places a kiss upon his cheek and begins to back away. "I gotta get to the gym- text me later?"

"Of course." Jay replies, giving a wave as she and the other two begin to walk away. "Oh and Jane, if you see Carlos later tell him to meet me at lunch!" He falls behind them, the blue dresses girl turning with a smile and an assuring nod.

Jay nodded back before looking at Harry once again. "So...about that band thing." He says, producing a pair of drumsticks from his pocket.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at this, shrugging gently. "Why the hell not?" He asks, picking his black bag up off of the floor just as the bell rings.

Lunch

Finally, something Harry really cared to attend at this school. The cafeteria there was elegantly designed, looking to be more like a catered affair- a wedding reception or something. For a former prep school, it honestly made sense to him.

There were tables and serving trays set up with various food items, separated by category and such. He moved from the vegetables and on to the meat section, reaching for a steak in the pan before him. As he pulled it onto his plate, he paused and looked ahead in the line- seeing a familiar turquoise braid in front of another student.

"No way." He said, believing himself to be hallucinating for a moment. But as the line moved further- and she left it, he knew it was true. This was her school!

He could hardly contain himself now, letting out a soft chuckle as he awaited the lines progression. As the line finally cut to him, he got his items and moved away from it- searching for that beautiful hair again.

And he paused once more, spying her at a table near the far back left side window. He smiled as he watched her, when they last met she'd had her braids pulled into a bun. Now they strung down and draped over her shoulders like a beautiful curtain.

She sat next to that same blue haired girl she was with at the gas station and another boy- a blonde fellow who wore a brown leather vest and orange tee shirt beneath that- a brown bandana wrapped around his head.

They seemed to be chatting with one another, Uma laughing at something the boy had said. Harry couldn't stifle the soft groan that escaped his system as he saw this- he felt a bit jealous. But he trusted her.

It was then that he caught someone's eye- the bluenette that sat next to Uma saw him and gave Uma a nudge. Harry didn't hesitate to smile as she looked up and met his gaze, giving him a wave.

He began to make his way towards the table, but was stopped as Jay tapped his shoulder. "Dude I cannot find a table for sh-"

"Found one." Harry said, nodding towards Uma and her friends.

Jay looked over towards them, then back to Harry, analyzing his face carefully. "Is that her?" He asked finally, getting a smirk and a nod in return.

The two made their way over, Harry sitting across from Uma while Jay sat next to the blonde boy and across from Evie.

Jay nodded her way "Hey Evie." He said, getting a smile and a brief "Hey." In response.

Harry shifted awkwardly in his seat, looking to Uma. "I didn't know you went here too." He said, looking on as she smiled softly. "Yup. Third year here. Now you didn't tell me that you were transferring here."

He gave a small shrug. "That's fair. But this is the biggest school out here init?" He asked, an eyebrow lifted as though he'd won some debate.

She playfully rolled her eyes, then looked to Evie who gave her a nudge and a look.

"Right. Evie, Gil this is Harry. Harry this is Evie and Gil, my best friends." Uma says, watching as Harry looked to the both of them.

"We've met at the store." He says to Evie, still smiling softly "Nice to formally meet ya."

"Same to you. Glad to see someone's keeping my Uma happy." She said, getting a soft punch to the arm from the girl she'd spoken on.

Gil gave a wave over to Harry, sticking out a fist. "It's nice to meet you man. She talks a lot abou-" He was stopped mid sentence, feeling Uma slap his arm, and shook his head. "I mean she talks moderately about you...yeah.." he says, watching as Harry chuckled and fist bumps him.

"Well this is my best friend Jay." Harry says finally, Jay giving a wave and smile to everyone.

"I've known Jay since I was little." Evie says, Gil nodding. "Yeah and we play football together." He exclaims with a smile.

Harry bites his lip gently "Well I guess I have no one new to introduce."

"Jay!" Came a call from behind them, everyone turning to watch as a white haired teen wearing a checkerboard pattern leather jacket, a red crossbones tee shirt and a pair of black jeans and converse approached

"There you are. What took so long bro?" Jay asked as he made room for his friend, the smaller boy sitting down with his tray and nodding at everyone.

"Guys this is Carlos, Carlos this is Harry, Evie, Uma and Gil." Jay said, giving an introduction to everyone.

Carlos smiles and gave a subtle wave "Nice to meet you guys." He says, moving to gently prod his fork into the meatloaf he's picked up.

"So...anyone got any interesting topics of conversation?" Gil asks as he pops a boiled egg into his mouth, before chewing and swallowing.

The teens shifted in an awkward silence, before Harry finally moved to break it. "Jay and I were thinkin about gettin our ole band back together."

This statement drew all attention to the two boys, The others being intrigued by this discovery. "You Guys had a band?" Evie asks- genuinely interested in hearing more about them.

"Yeah, we played small gigs together in Scotland with our old friends Jonas, Desiree and M-...uh M." Jay said, stopping before speaking that name. The name that ruined Harry's life for a brief time, and broke him emotionally.

Hardy noticed this, but said nothing- opting to eat his salad in silence. "We were pretty good- at least I'd like ta say so." He said, trying to lighten himself up again.

"We just need a bass player and someone on rhythm." He concludes.

"I play bass!" Carlos says, lifting his hand and giving an awkward smile. "If you guys are like..really for real, I'd love to join you."

"Yeah and I can play rhythm." Gil chimes while popping the top open on a can of grape soda, chugging it down soon after.

"Well that was easy.." Jay notes as he took a bite from a cheeseburger, Harry giving a look to Uma.

"It'd be nice if we had a female lead singer too." He says, watching as she gives a soft chuckle.

"I'll sit this one out." She says, looking back at him. Uma could sing beautifully- Harry had seen this for himself on their date. But something was holding her back from letting that voice be known to others.

"Aw, come on darlin' don't leave me hangin'." He replies, feigning sadness and watching as she giggles.

"Nah. Maybe another time." Uma finally says, digging her fork into her spaghetti.

"I honestly can't believe you guys are forming a band without me." Evie says with a frown, causing the group to look to her. "To design your outfits! I have so many ideas already- Jay what do you think about a golden cobra on a burgundy leather jacket?"

The group laughed as she said this, then returned to eating.

As the bell rang signaling the next class period, The group dispersed to go dump their trays and load them onto the cleaning line. Harry walked alongside Uma, taking in her appearance once again.

She was wearing a plain teal tee shirt with a black skirt and teal leggings- along with black and white vans and a black jacket. He'd be damned if she didn't look beautiful.

After setting their empty trays down, they walked out and began a new conversation. "So this school is eh...interesting so far." He begins, watching as she looked up to him and made a face that he couldn't quite read.

"It's school...sadly. There's the groups of different people like jocks and cheerleaders and stuff, and then there's mixed groups. Luckily there's very little bully activity."

"I think I can handle a wee little bully." Harry says with a confident smile.

"Not you. Just people in general. Bullies are so annoying." She says, briefly checking the paper schedule kept in her binder for her next class.

"Do you have physics next too?" He asks, his response coming in the form of a "Yep" and a smile as they headed towards Mr. Mack's classroom.

Mister Mack, or Macintosh, was a short fellow with brown slicked hair, a streak of white going through it all the way to the back . He wore a casual dark gray suit and red tie with a light gray sweater vest, and spoke with a British accent.

"Alright class, lets begin our lesson for the day." The man has said as everyone filed in, Harry opting to take an empty desk near the back where Uma sat on his right. He had a perfect view out the window and into the trees outside

It was a beautiful day out, the sun beaming its rays down and meshing with the land like a painting done by Bob Ross- the only thing that dampened the scene for him, was the mood that carried throughout the school so far. Nothing but boredom- and man did he hate it.

He smiled, thinking of how he now had something more to look forward to after school. Or tomorrow? They hadn't arranged a time or date for a meetup yet- but he'll bring that up to Jay later.

As the teacher drones on with a lecture on Physics, Harry found himself slumping into a tired state- eventually half awake and daydreaming.

He was dressed as a pirate now, swinging from a rope tied to the top of the mast as the seas raged on against the side of his ship. Releasing his grip, he dropped down onto the floor and marched towards the edge of the ship, a smilie grazing his face as he felt bits of water splashing upon his face from each current that struck the ship.

His crew was hard at wo- "Mister Hook!"

He blinked back to reality. Watching as Mr.Mack stood in front of him. He could hear people laughing now amongst themselves at the man's reaction. Harry looked up from his desk, giving an awakened smile. "How ya doin teach?" He asks, watching as man walked off to his desk- returning a moment later with a detention slip.

"Great." He muttered to himself. Uma stifled a life as she watched this, leaning over a bit in her seat to speak with him. "Detentions come easier around here than flies to food. Probably should've warned you." She says, getting a smirk in response.

"Yeah..probably should've." He said.

2:40 PM

Harry sulked into Mr.Mack's now empty room , finding only about three other students inside. He looked towards the back, finding Gil half asleep on his desk.

Hardy smiled softly and made his way over, taking the empty seat next to him. "Gil right?" He asked, the tired boy lifting his head up.

"Yeah! Harry!" He'd said, easily recalling his name. "What're you doing in detention?" The blonde asked, watching as Harry laid a black book onto his desk.

"Got caught sleeping. What about you?"

"Dude, same!" Gil replied while pulling a box of candy from his bag. "I didn't even realize how tired I was at the time." He says, popping open the side tab and pouring a few of the blue candies into his hand, before eating them.

"Want some?" Asks after swallowing the first handful, to which Harry replies. "Thanks, but I'm good." As he opened up his book and drew a pencil from his pocket. He immediately began writing away in the book, not noticing Gil as he leans over to read what was being written.

"Oh cool is that a songbook?" The blonde haired boy asked with a smile that never seemed to go away.

"Yeah. I write sometimes during my freetime." Was Harry's response, pausing to look over to Gil. "Speaking of songs. We definitely need to set up a time and place to meet for this whole band thing."

"Definitely, I've been wanting to put my guitar skills to use for a while now. And my dads always saying how I need to get out more and do more than just football."

"Really? I'd figure football would be enough." Harry says in all honesty. He'd even thought of trying out himself, looking to find something else around here to help him settle in.

"Yeah, my older brothers played football, basketball and soccer when they went here. I think my dad wants me to be like them but..I dunno."

"Eh, you do wha ya have to do . What ye want to do, not your dad." Harry says, wiggling a pencil his way before returning to his writing.

"Oh ...thanks man. Ya know you're pretty cool. I'm glad Uma has someone like you." Gil says genuinely, still smiling. Harry couldn't help but smile back as Mr. Mack finally walked into the room.

"Alright, just letting you all know you have forty five minutes left. Do try not to get loud and stay off your phones and awake, or I'll give you another detention." He said while walking over to a television on a cart nearby- pressing to turn it on.

A VHS tape began playing and on the screen popped up Mayor Adam Florian.

"So...you got detention." The Mayor began with a hearty smile. "No need to worry, this won't affect your permanent record- but I've been asked to talk to you on how to avoid something like this again." The video played on with him standing in the hallway of the school, though obviously it was a green screen.

Harry rolled his eyes heavily {Oh my God…}

——-

Alright. Don't kill me- the Band is weird but it's honestly what I wanted for this story to begin with. I probably should've put that in the summary lol. But if you're sticking around, thank you. I'll update again soon- and pray that you all will leave some great reviews and follow this story for me.

Til next time...


	3. First Kiss

The sounds of an acoustic guitar strumming it's tune into the air filled the walls of the Hook household. Harry had moved into his sister's two bedroom apartment- while his father worked to move himself and his younger sister down and move them all into a house.

The sounds of his guitar were cut off by the thumping against his bedroom door- he carefully moved the red tinted instrument onto the center of his bed before moving to open the door- being met with a Raven haired figure.

Harriet leaned against the doorway, wearing a white tee shirt that stopped at her mid riff and a pair of jeans. She looked over her younger brother- who simply wore a black Nirvana tee shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Good morning king of Darkness." She said playfully as he rolled his eyes.

"Can i help you Ettie?" He asked as he began to cross his arms over his chest, watching as she shifted slightly.

"Yeah, I'm inviting Anthony over tonight...big night. So I'm gonna need ye to make yourself scarce." She droned on in his Scottish accent, staring at her nails as she spoke to the middle child of the Hook clan.

He raised an eyebrow before his face shifted into one of disgust. "Happily- DON'T wanna be ere for that.." He'd said as he walked back over to his bed.

"I think I'll just go to a band practice tonight." He said, her eyes lifting up in a mixture of shock and joy.

"A band practice eh? Ye finally made some friends that don't have feminine hair?" She asks, teasing him as she walked over and stood by the edge of his bed.

He rolled his eyes once again before looking at her. "Yes. Me an' Jay are reforming our old band with some new members." He says plainly.

"Oh yeah! I remember that group. Where were ye calling yourselves? Ah..the VKs right?" She asked as he smirked.

"Yup...Villian Kids." He picked away at the top string of his guitar as she formulated more questions to hound him with.

—-

Uma sighed as she slammed the spatula down onto the grill, turning on her heel to face the clock perched upon the white, Yet stained, wall across the room. Ten more minutes, and she'll be free from the smell of fish and shrimp- God how she hated that smell with a passion.

Ten more minutes until Evie pulls up outside and she waves goodbye to her mother to get her weekend started off right. A day working at Ursula's Fish and Chips was not what she had planned, but her mother protested it.

"We absolutely need someone to cover Jackson's shift. And you're the easiest choice." Ursula had said as she combed through her blonde green hair this morning, standing in her daughters room and using her mirror to perfect her look.

Ursula was damn near a splitting image of her daughter- save for the height difference and love for gold and green clothing. (Once Upon a Time anyone?)

Uma had been sweating back there in the kitchen for the past six hours, and fifty minutes. Fifty one minutes now.

Why did time seem to move so slow when you're just about to finish your shift? She couldn't help but to wonder this as she grabbed the two fresh baskets of fried clams and fries and walked them out to the main floor.

The restaurant had a moderate amount of customers today- about thirteen people at the tables and six in line currently. Not too bad for a Saturday.

But enough of that, as she sat the food down onto table four and gave a smile to the two customers, she retreated back to the accursed kitchen to cook even more food.

As she prepped the deep fried for another load, she heard the sound of boxes falling from the freezer nearby, and turned to watch as Gil stumbled out carrying a box of frozen fries.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again. I hate that freezer." The blonde complains as he approaches her, setting the box down onto the counter beside her.

"Yeah, and my mom won't spring for a new one. Only a matter of time before that lock finally breaks while someone is in there." Uma replies with a shiver at the thought.

Gil places a hand onto the counter as he tore the packaging tape off of the box and cast it aside. "You talk to Harry today?" He asked to drum up a conversation.

"Yeah, but it was brief. Mom yelled at me for not working- even though it was my break. We're hanging out tomorrow, cause I'm heading with Evie to get my hair done today." She says with a small smile.

Gil noticed this, giving a goofy grin of his own as he opened a bag of fries. "Someone's in love." He said in a sing songy voice , annoying her slightly.

She gave his arm a swift yet weak punch and uttered "Shut up." Before moving to dump some more clams into the frier.

"I like it. He's a good guy, and we're having our first band practice tonight." Gil says , smile never fading.

"It's be nice if we could see you guys." Uma says as she looks to him, watching as he shrugged.

"It's at Jay's house, you guys can swing by. I just hope we have something ready by the time you guys make it in, else we'll look a damn mess."

"You guys had better practice as much as possible if you wanna perform something today." She says with a smile while dropping down some more fries. She turned towards the clock once again, a smirk replacing the smile that had adorned her face as she rugs off the white apron she'd been wearing.

"Quitting' time already." Gil said with a smile as he did the same, removing his blonde hair from the bun he'd had it in as he worked and watching as Uma removes her hairnet.

"Alright let's get a move on." She said as she began to shut off the deep fryer and disposed of the grease, Gil moving to clean off the grills.

It took them about twelve minutes to clean the small kitchen, and way less time to head out the doors to the shop and climb into Evie's car.

The two girls waved goodbye to Gil as Evie dropped him off at his home before pulling off towards Lady Tremaine's Salon.

"So, how are things with you and Harry going so far?" Evie asked as she and Uma we're finally seated near the back of the small building, her eyes moving from her red painted nails and over to her best friend.

"Pretty good so far. I planned on popping up on him and the other boys later to see how their band practice is going- was hoping you'd come too." Uma replies as she scrolled through her phone, not seeing the light smile that grazed Evie's face.

"Now that sounds like a plan." The bluenette replies- before letting out a happy giggle. As she heard her giggling, and the sound of feet rushing against the marble floor, Uma looked up to find Evie wrapped in the green clad arms of a shorter figure.

She smiled to herself as Dizzy Tremaine, hair specialist in training, hugged her mentor.

"Oh my Gosh your hair looks amazing today!" Evie exclaims as she runs a hand through the brown curls on the girl's head, her perfect smile seemingly being exemplified by them.

"Well I was taught by the best after all." Dizzy replies with a confident smile as Evie pulls her into yet another hug, before taking her hand and leading her over to Uma.

Uma looked over at Dizzy with a smile and a wave "Hey Dizzy." She's said, getting a smile in return.

"Hi Uma! You want me to do your hair today?" She asks, her excitement building at the thought of working with the girls braids.

Uma seemingly thought it over, tapping a finger against her chin before smirking at the girl. "I wanna see what you can do with this." She finally says, lifting a braid into her hand before dropping it back down.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Dizzy exclaimed as she walked over to a wall holding several different colors of dye.

—-/

Uma smiled proudly as she looked into the mirror that Dizzy held before her.

Her braids had been taken out for the most part, the top of her hair still braided, while the rest lay flat against her body. It had been dyed from its previous mix of turquoise, white and light tones of black to turquoise and a darker teal color- and she loved it.

With a smile towards Dizzy, she handed the girl her debit card and watched as she skipped away to ring her up, turning towards Evie who approached. Evie's hair had been flattened then curled at the edges- with streaks of black now staining about her blue hair.

"Girl, we look amazing." Uma commented as Evie looked into her pocket mirror.

"Don't we always?" She asks with a smirk as Dizzy returns, handing Uma back her card and receiving a hug from the teal haired girl. "Thanks Dizzy. You've been taught well." Uma comments as she releases her, Dizzy smirking

"Oh trust me, I know." She'd day as the two girls made their way out the shop, Evie spinning on her heel to give one last wave to the girl before they headed out.

They paused for a moment, Evie bringing up her phone to snap a picture of the both of them before unlocking her car.

"I wonder how their practice is coming along." Evie commented as she started the Rover up.

—-

"Ahhhh!!" Came a shout from the Nahmir house basement as a now pale Carlos De Vil cling to Jay, who sighed softly.

"Bro it's just a mouse." Jay commented as Carlos calmed down and looked around a bit sheepishly, before shrugging.

"I uh..I knew that." Was his response as he picked up his cherry red bass guitar and returned to strumming it loosely.

"Right." Jay said with a smile as he moved towards the dead rodent, picking up a pair of rubber gloves from nearby and dropping it into a trash bag. "Knew I should've cleaned this damn basement out before we started." He commented as he looked around the small , yet well decorated room.

The basement was built moreso like another bedroom- with purple and gold Carpet from his fathers home of Agrabah covering the floor and a shelf of nic nacs in the corner, along with a red leather couch propped against the wall besides the stair case, a work desk with a lamp in the left corner of the room and a shelf full of records next to the small window near the back of the room.

"Eh, I've seen worse." Harry comments with a shrug as Jay makes his way back over to his royal blue drum set, popping his fingers as he gripped his sticks and awaited their next move.

Harry looked to everyone once again, giving a subtle clap of his hands as his black electric guitar hung off his side. "Alright, so we're doing surprisingly good so far. We're in sync now, thankfully. So let's give er another go eh?" He says, getting a nod of approval from Gil as he gently strums away at the strings of his orange guitar- then looks over to Carlos who gives a confident nod with his bass.

—-

"Wanna go find out?" Uma asks as she looks over to Evie, the girl not taking her eyes off of the road up ahead and merely giving a subtle nod. "Yes, I wanna see just how far they've come along in one day." Is her response.

"I'll get the address from Harry." Uma replies, sending the message to his phone as she closed out her social media app. It didn't even take long for a response, within five minutes they had their map set for Jay's house.

The two pulled up outside the two story brick house and parked beside the mailbox, leaving the driveway clear in case Jay's dad needed to park there- Evie had figured he would due to its current vacancy.

The door swung open, with Jay standing there with a red beanie, a yellow tee shirt, some blue shorts and a pair of black headphones around his neck, looking at them.

"You guys got here quick." He commented with a subtle smile as he stepped aside to let the both of them into the house.

"How did you know we were outside?" Uma asked as she stepped past him, Jay closing the door behind them and chuckling.

"You kidding? I could hear Mother's Daughter by Miley Cyrus from all the way up the block." He said, Evie shrugging softly as Uma looked to her.

"It's a good song!" She protested as Jay walked past them, motioning for them to follow him down the stairs.

As they reached the basement, they found Gil and Carlos playing with a football while Harry laid on Jays couch, guitar over his chest.

Uma walked over to him, poking his nose gently and watching as his eyes seemingly lit up upon seeing her. She giggled as he shot up and smiled at her "Hey ye made it in record time." He says, motioning towards the others. "We just finished and I think we're ready for an audience...a small one at least."

"Well let's see what ya got." Uma says as the son of James Hook rose to his feet popped his neck.

"Happily." He'd reply while making his way back towards the mic stand in front of Jay's set. The others moved to their respective sections, getting ready to play what they'd been practicing since everyone showed up earlier on in the day.

The sound of Jay's drumsticks clacking together four times started them off, Gil and Harry strumming their guitars with a barrage of louder chords at first. Harry finally began to sing into his microphone.

"Jessie says she's been here for a thousand days

A thousand days to her that just don't mean a thing

Cause the city makes a perfect place to sleep"

Jay leaned closer to his own microphone, keeping the same rhythm with his drums as he did so, he'd join Harry in singing the next part.

"And daddy's coming home

He said he brought her things

Like jewels from every coast and songs for them to sing

But singing never got her very far

And this whole coast is full of pin-up paper rockstars"

They paused for a brief moment, before continuing to play as Harry sang alone.

"She said she'll run

Until her feet don't touch the ground

And as the waves carry me out

Keep listening

She'll never make a sound

So keep it coming and the details quiet

She's like the girl that keeps you up all night

And she'll be a secret you can keep

Keep me"

Back to a series of guitar strums and backbeats, Carlos loosely plucking at the top two strings of his bass as they played on.

Jay and Harry would duet once again.

"Cuts on paper hearts

They can be awful deep

Rips from wear and tear on different city streets

Don't all need a home, but just a place to sleep"

Brief pause before Harry moves to sing the chorus alone.

"So I will run

Until my feet don't touch the ground

And as the waves carry me out

Keep listening

She'll never make a sound

So keep it coming and the details quiet

She's like the girl that keeps you up all night

And she'll be a secret you can keep

Keep me

Keep me"

In this minor intermission, Gil took the time to play a guitar solo with Harry playing in the background, finally he and Jay reach their microphones again.

"And still she finds that every time she runs

She leaves behind another piece of her

On every city street"

The instruments toned down there- With Gil strumming away softly as Harry sang alone.

"So I will run

Until my feet don't touch the ground

And as the waves carry me out

Keep listening"

Gil gave a long strum as Jay panted upon his symbols, Carlos strumming rapidly now at his bass.

"So I will run

Until my feet don't touch the ground

And as the waves carry me out

Keep listening

She'll never make a sound

So keep it coming and the details quiet

She's like the girl that keeps you up all night

And she'll be a secret you can keep

Keep me

Keep me"

Gil was given another moment for a solo, plucking away at single strings that led to higher pitches for this bridge, before Harry finally continued.

"So keep it coming and the details quiet

She's like the girl that keeps you up all night

And she'll be a secret you can keep

Keep me

Keep me!!!"

The song concluded there, the sounds of Gil playing a power chord as Jay gave one last beat to his drums carrying on as Harry and Carlos came to a stop.

Silence seemed to fill the air as the boys finished their song, Gil's fingers lingering over the first and second frets of his guitar as he slid off his capo, Uma and Evie sitting across the room seemingly lost for words.

When finally, the two girls began to clap and cheer, bringing bright smiles to the VKs faces.

"Yes!!" Carlos exclaimed as he spun around with his bass, Jay giving a quick high five to Harry and Gil. Harry departed from his instrument, leaving it setting on a table next to where they'd set up.

He walked over to Uma,giving a smile as he held out a hand for her to take. She took it without hesitation , arising from her seat on the couch to walk up the stairs with him.

"You guys were amazing." She says after a moment of silence, the two of them now making their way out of the front door and standing underneath the porch light.

"Thank ye darlin." He says with a smile as he calmly brings her hand up to his lips, grazing them with a kiss before lowering both of their hands once again.

She couldn't contain the smile that appeared on her face, nor hide the light blush that arose upon her cheeks as he did this. She stared up at him, finding herself getting lost in his ocean eyes once again.

{Fuck it..} she thought to herself as she threw her arms around his neck and lifted herself upon the tips of her toes to kiss his lips.

She was taken by surprise slightly- he didn't kiss back for a moment. But soon his arms found their way around her waist and pulled her closer as he returned the same pressure she'd put out in their confrontation.

As they broke away from what felt like an eternity conjoined, Uma have a smile as she looked up to him. Harry rested his forehead against hers then, letting out a soft sigh while still smiling.

"Any particular reason you brought me outside?" She asks, watching as his eyebrows knitted together before replying.

"Just wanted to look at the stars with ye." He replied, getting a light giggle in response, she moved to rest her head upon his chest then.

"They are beautiful." She says, Harry kissing the top of her head softly.

"Not more than you." Her said, keeping a permanent smile fixed upon the girl's face. She'd been worried about so much- about this school year and working on getting a scholarship for a music school. But here, now in his arms, she felt free from all worry and concern. She felt like the world was perfect- and nothing could ruin this for her.

——-

Heeeeey It's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you've got any ideas, let me know!!


End file.
